What Else is There?
by Autobot00001
Summary: We all know the scene in The Swan Princess where Derek says a very poor choice of words when Odette asks him if beauty was all that mattered to him, but what would've happened if he actually said the right thing in that moment and the two of them got married sooner? Here's my take on that idea, hope you like it. Rated for safety. Please read and review.
1. What Really Matters

"Arrange the marriage!"

Derek's words resonated around in Odette's head aimlessly as her gaze darted around the ballroom, watching as everyone was suddenly happily cheering all around her. But truthfully, she wasn't all that happy. Everything was happening so fast for her. It wasn't even a year ago that she and Derek were at each other's throats, and only moments ago had they seen each other as adults for the first time, and were actually civil with each other for the first time since childhood. More than civil, actually. They kissed! And even though she admittedly enjoyed it, Odette couldn't understand what Derek was thinking in moving along so fast with those words.

' _What?! He wants to marry me now?!'_ She thought, _'But why?_!'

As she looked around the ballroom, Odette saw that everyone was still cheering. As soon as Rogers signaled for his old orchestra to start playing, she realized she had to put a stop to all this. "Wait!" She called out loud enough for all to hear. As if on cue, the band immediately ceased playing, and everyone in the ballroom looked upon her and Derek, who was just as confused as they were.

"What?" He asked, "You're all I've ever wanted. You're beautiful!"

Odette blushed at Derek's comment, "Thank you" she responded, "…But what else?"

"What else?" Derek asked in confusion.

"Is beauty all that matters to you?" Odette asked, obviously wanting to know if Derek truly loved her or not.

But as soon as she asked such a question, she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and looked over to see none other than her father frowning at her and shaking his head. From the looks of it, he was thinking that perhaps she'd gone too far. But all Odette did was flash him a serious look, telling her father that this had to be asked if she and Derek were to be married, which is what he and Derek's mother, Queen Uberta, had wanted for years. She then look back at Derek, who was evidently trying to think of what to say.

"Derek?" said Uberta, "...What else?"

Derek was at a complete loss of words. He had absolutely no idea of what to say, and as he looked around the ballroom and saw that everyone's eyes on him. He began to grow even more nervous, feeling his face growing hot with anxiety. Derek opened his mouth to say something. He finally knew exactly what he was going to answer for. He was just about to ask _'What else is there?'_ but before he could, something stopped him. Something inside of him was telling him that if he asked that question, he'd never marry Odette, and that it would hurt her immensely. He thought it over for a moment, and then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When Derek opened his eyes again, he took Odette's hands and looked her in the eye.

"Look, Odette," he began, "I know we've had our differences in the past, and growing up, we weren't the best of friends. But beauty isn't at all the only thing that matters to me."

Odette's eyes widened in surprise, "It's not?"

"Absolutely not," Derek continued firmly, "While it's true that I first noticed your beauty, it was your heart that made me fall for you. The way you're always kind to everyone you meet, and how you aren't afraid to do the right thing… any man would be lucky to have you as a wife. Besides, as kids... I admittedly did have a crush on you. You were strong, you managed to kick my butt at sword fighting, and you always played being so calm when we were teenagers. You showed far more maturity than I did, presented yourself like a true princess... and you never backed down from any challenge I gave you, and you always won. I think you won me over a long time ago before we stepped in this room. But for years, I just never thought you wanted me or if what I felt for you was absolute respect. But now I know."

Odette was caught completely off guard by Derek's words. Not once in their entire lives had he ever uttered anything so sweet to her or anyone else. It was as if he really did care for her, and the revelation that he did have feelings for her as a child was almost too much to comprehend at first. All her life, for as long as she remembered, Odette had been expected to marry Derek despite the fact that she was almost certain that it would never happen. However, thinking back to it all, Odette began to recall that, at times, she too had felt something other than contempt for him. There always was something about his goofy antics that made her laugh when he wasn't looking, his adventurous spirit, and how he'd pushed Odette to her best with his pranks that caused her to fight for herself.

"And if there's anything I'm certain about right now, it's that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Derek said as he got down on one knee and took Odette's left hand, "So I ask you, will you marry me?"

Odette then began to breathe heavily, with a mix of emotions flying through her mind like a tumultuous storm. Finally, she looked at Derek with a tearful smile and said, "Yes!"

As soon as Odette had agreed, Derek felt an enormous smile grow on his face as he shot up and wrapped his arms around Odette, who immediately returned the hug. They heard the crowd start cheering again, accompanied by the sound of the orchestra playing, and Uberta loudly crying joyfully as expected. But they barely even noticed. They just held each other closely and tightly as they began to think about how lucky they were to have each other.

* * *

The following morning, Derek and Odette's engagement was announced to the whole kingdom. Everyone was overjoyed to hear that they were finally getting married, and that the kingdoms would be united. But as happy as the occasion was, it was cut short for some as King William had to return home to take care of various royal issues. Odette, however, decided to stay behind so that she and Derek could help Uberta plan for the wedding.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home for a few weeks, Odette?" William asked as he stood outside the castle with Derek and Odette.

Odette nodded, "I'm sure father. I figured I should stay here to help plan for the wedding."

"Well, alright then," William accepted, "…I just can't believe it. For years, I wanted you to fall in love with Derek…but now you're finally getting married, you're leaving home and…" William stopped talking for a few moments as he began to tear up a bit, "I won't be able to see you much anymore. It's suddenly difficult for me to let you go now that it's truly happening."

"I know it's hard, father," Odette agreed, "but that doesn't mean I can't come and visit once in a while."

"I know," William said, doing his best to try and collect himself.

"Don't worry, William," Derek reassured, "I'll take good care of her until you get back for the wedding."

William smiled at his future son-in-law, "I know you will, my boy."

Odette then wrapped her arms around her father and gave him a long, loving hug, "Goodbye father."

"Goodbye dear," William said as he returned the hug. They stayed like that for several moments until they finally let each other go, and with that, the king went forth and climbed into the carriage of his horse, and he rode off into the distance. Odette smiled as she and Derek watched King William leave along with his soldiers.

"He's a good man," Derek commented.

"He is," Odette agreed, "As much as he wanted me to marry you, it sounds pretty hard on him…letting me go like he said."

"Why's that?" Derek asked.

"Because I'm all he has left of my mother," She explained, "Even to this day, I don't think he's fully gotten over her death."

"I know what it's like…the death of someone close to you," Derek said, "My mother and I went through the same thing when my father died. We always needed each other for comfort in those days, and we still do now. The important thing is that we both got to say goodbye."

"I'm so sorry, Derek," Odette apologized.

"It's alright, Odette," Derek reassured her. He then heard the small resonance of thunder off in the distant sky, and turned to see dark grey storm clouds slowly heading their way. The air was getting cooler, the winds were picking up, and the brief claps of thunder were gradually getting louder as they spoke.

"Looks like there's a storm coming," Derek acknowledged, "We'd better head inside."

Odette looked and saw the clouds and nodded in agreement, "I hope my father can make it without any trouble from this."

* * *

Lightning flashed and thunder crackled outside the castle as Derek and Odette lounged in the castle foyer with Derek's best friend Bromley and counselor Rogers. Derek was playing chess with Bromley, who was cheating during the game without anyone noticing since Derek was watching Odette pace the floor worriedly.

"It's really storming out there," Odette commented.

"Don't worry, Odette," Derek said, trying to reassure her, "I'm sure your father will be fine."

"That's right," Rogers chimed in, "The storm won't last forever."

"I know," Odette said, "but it's not just the storm that worries me. I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Derek then got up and walked over to Odette and wrapped his arms around her from behind, trying to give her a sense of security, "It'll be alright, honey. Your father has ten soldiers with him. They'd never let anything happen to him.

"I hope you're right," Odette said, not completely convinced.

Seconds later, Uberta came into the foyer with a small stack of drawings in her hands, "Oh Odette!" she shouted excitedly.

Derek and Odette jumped a little bit and looked to see her.

"What is it, Uberta?" Odette asked.

"I came up with some designs!" Uberta said.

Odette raised an eyebrow at her in confusion, "For what?"

"Your wedding gown!" Uberta squealed.

"You did?" Derek asked as he let go of his fiancé.

Uberta giggled a bit, "Of course! After all these years of planning, I finally get to show them!"

"Well, actually mother-," Derek began before being cut off when Uberta grabbed Odette's arm and took her to a table. He then let out a great sigh, "Some things never change. I'd better follow."

Bromley cleared his throat to get Derek's attention and raised an eyebrow.

"What about the game?" Bromley asked.

"Oh right," Derek said as he moved one of his pieces, "Checkmate!"

"Huh?" Bromley said as he looked at the chessboard in confusion.

* * *

King William's party moved swiftly through the woods as the rain came down hard, the ground filled with moist dirt, flooding puddles of water and mud as far as the eye could see. But as William sat restlessly in the carriage, the weather was far from the main thing on his mind. Rather, it was something that had happened to him many years ago, and something that he would never forget for the rest of his days.

* * *

 _Many years ago, when William was still a young man, he was wandering around a large, lively festival of some sort until he saw a tall, yellow tent that belonged to an old Gypsy fortuneteller. Curious about the sight, he figured it might be interesting to have his fortune read for him, so he chose to go in. He walked into the tent, and moments later, a middle-aged Gypsy woman came in from a back room, giving him a small smile._

 _"Ah, King William," she greeted. "I have been expecting you for a very long time."_

 _"Y-you have?" William said in shock, being surprised that this fortuneteller knew who he was. Sure, he was the king, he thought, but he had never even seen this woman before. "How did you know I'd come here?" he asked, earning a smile from her._

 _"I know many things that cannot easily be explained, your majesty," The fortuneteller explained, "I am Araana, and I will be your guide through this journey." Taking William's hand, she finished. "Now please, follow me."_

 _Araana led William to a back room in her tent, where there were two small chairs and a small round table surrounded by a thick purple curtain made of satin. At the center of the table was a glimmering, clear crystal ball. William raised an eyebrow at the sight._

 _"How much will this cost me?" He asked skeptically._

 _"Actually, Your Highness, this is a very important meeting for you, therefore I won't charge you anything," Araana said._

 _"Really, it is?" William asked again in surprise._

 _With no reply, the two of them sat across from each other at the table, and William grew curious as to just what would or could happen next. It wasn't every day that the king (Or anyone for that matter) is suddenly told his fortune for free, let alone that it's very important to him._

 _"In order to tell your fortune, your highness, I must look into your soul," Araana explained, "To do that, you will need to give me your hand. Your left hand will show me your past, and your right hand will show me your future."_

 _William gave Araana his left hand as instructed, where she held it as she looked into her crystal ball. The gypsy stared intently into it, leaning her head in ever closer to it. Her eyes widened briefly._

 _"Oh my..." Araana said._

 _"What? What do you see?" William asked nervously._

 _"I see that you and your wife, the queen, have been struggling to have a child for a long time," Araana began. William looked at Araana in shock. No one else knew about the king and his wife's struggle to conceive, "How did you…Yes, we have been trying for a while now."_

 _"And you wish to know if you will ever succeed, correct?"_

 _King William nodded reluctantly, "Yes."_

 _"Are you certain?" Araana asked cautiously, "Sometimes, the future may not always be what they desire to hear."_

 _"Please!" William insisted, the urgency rising in his voice, "I need to know, for the sake of my wife and country…will we have an heir?"_

 _"Very well, your highness," Araana sighed as she released William's left hand, "Give me your right hand."_

 _William anxiously did as instructed, and held out his right hand to Araana. She took it and once again looked into her crystal ball, her eyes widening yet again._

 _"Oh..." Araana said after a few moments._

 _"What is it?" William asked worriedly._

 _She looked up at him, and after a few moments of tension for William, the gypsy smiled. "…Yes. Eventually, you and your wife will have a child."_

 _Upon hearing this news, William smiled vibrantly, feeling ready to jump out of his seat and cheer of utter joy from the bottom of his heard. "However" Araana continued, her own smile fading now, "It will not be for many more years, and… I'm afraid your wife will not survive the birth."_

 _King William's heart grew suddenly heavy, his excitement and joy collapsing almost entirely. While he was still happy that he would one day have a child, it hit him like a ton of stones that his beloved queen would not survive giving birth to them. In his mixed emotions and anxiousness, he had to know more._

 _"And…the child?" He asked._

 _Araana looked back into her crystal ball for a moment, "The child shall survive."_

 _William gave a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."_

 _"You will have a daughter; A princess." Araana continued. "She will be kind, gentle, and strong, and will grow to be as beautiful as a graceful swan."_

 _William managed to smile, "I'm thankful."_

 _Araana continued looking, "She will meet a young prince; He will be kind and loving to her, and shall marry her."_

 _William looked at Araana in surprise, "Marry?"_

 _"Yes," Araana then looked up at the king with a grim expression, "However, you will not live to see them marry."_

 _"What?!" William exclaimed loudly, standing up from his seat in shock, "You mean I won't be able to see my daughter get married?! How?! What happens?!"_

 _"After your daughter is born," Araana began, "You will make a grave mistake one day, and you will be unaware of the consequences it will bring until it is too late. This one mistake will be the cause of your death, and you will die some time before your daughter's wedding."_

 _"And what of my daughter?" William asked urgently. "Will she be spared from the consequences of…whatever it is I do?"_

 _Araana looked back into the crystal ball once again for a few moments, "…It is difficult to see. The future is always in motion, always changing," She explained, "Even as we speak now, the unwritten future is shifting from this very meeting alone. But I can assure you, King William, that while your future may be set, your daughter's future is not. And while there is nothing you can do to prevent your own death, you can ensure that your daughter will be protected long after you're gone."_

 _"How?" King William asked._

 _Araana paused for a moment and spoke again, "Your daughter and the prince she is destined to marry, you must bring them together."_

* * *

When he first saw Derek bringing the swan locket to Odette when she was born, William knew for certain that the prince Araana spoke of was him. Now that he and Odette were about to be married, William knew that the next part of the prophecy was coming; His death. The only problem was that he didn't know hardly anything about it. Where it would happen, when it would be, or just what his great mistake even was going to be. For years, he'd always been cautious of his actions in hopes he could try to change his fate, to see his daughter wed and have a family of her own. But even that couldn't ease his mind.

As he continued pondering these things, he sensed that the carriage had suddenly stopped. As soon as he felt the jolt of it, William looked up, snapped out of his thoughts and opened the door to stuck his head outside.

"Why have we stopped?" William asked.

The soldier driving the carriage pointed forward, and William looked up the road to see someone standing up ahead. It was a man who looked to be in his late forties, and had red hair, but was bald at the top with a large mustache.

 _'No… no! It can't be! After all this time!'_ William thought to himself as he immediately recognized the man, and in that instant, he had finally realized it. After so many years of anxiously waiting, wondering and speculation, William at long last knew what his grave mistake was. But it was too late now.

The man raised his hand, and a bright and glowing ball of light manifested in it, which he immediately threw onto the ground, forming a roaring wall of blinding green light, illuminating the entirety of the surrounding forest and sending shockwaves through the muddy ground beneath them. When it faded, something enormous and spiteful had emerged in its place, and instantly pounced forth at William and his soldiers.

* * *

"And here's a design with flowers!" Uberta said as she continued showing Odette her design options for her wedding dress, but as she continued to do so, both she and Derek were beginning to grow a bit anxious.

"You think we should tell her?" Derek asked Odette.

"Tell me what?" Uberta asked in confusion.

Odette shrugged, "I don't know, Derek. She did work hard on the designs."

"Yes, but so did you," He defended.

"Did what?" Uberta asked again.

"Now, uh, don't get upset, mother," Derek began, "but Odette already made a wedding dress design of her own."

"She did?" Uberta responded.

Odette then opened one of the drawers at the desk she was sitting at, and took out her own wedding gown in which she'd created on her own. It was white as pure snow, with lavish and silky swan-like features on it.

"This is the one I made," Odette explained as she handed the drawing to Uberta.

"What do you think, mother?" Derek asked as Uberta carefully looked it over, wanting to inspect every inch of the fabric.

She was silent for a moment, which caused Odette to grow increasingly nervous. But then she finished looking it over and smiled at the young princess, "I love it!" Uberta squealed.

"Really?" Odette asked.

Uberta nodded, "Absolutely! I'll have the tailors get right to work on it! You are going to be the most beautiful bride in the whole kingdom, I just know it!"

Odette blushed and smiled at her future mother-in-law, who then pulled her and Derek into a group hug. But this moment of happiness was about to be shattered. Suddenly, the castle door burst open and a man in armor, dripping wet in rainwater stumbled in and fell to the floor, startling and alarming everyone. Derek rushed over to the man and examined his apparent wounds and immediately recognized him, "It's King William's captain!" He shouted.

"What?!" Odette exclaimed as she ran to the captain's side. She and Derek then tried to help him sit up, "Captain, are you alright?!"

"Princess…" The captain weakly responded.

"What happened?! Where is my father?!" Odette urgently asked.

"We…we were attacked." The captain struggled to say, "A great…animal!"

As the captain soon lost consciousness, Odette gasped.

"Father!" She shouted as she ran out of the castle door and towards the stables.

"Odette, wait!" Derek shouted to her as he took off running after her, "It's too dangerous!"

Odette jumped onto her horse and took off riding down the road. Derek followed close behind her on his own horse, and soon they rode off into the depths of the dark forest and through the thick, pouring rain that was constantly pounding against them and their horses. Fearing the worst, it became difficult for Odette to tell the difference between the rainwater and the tears on her cheeks anymore. Eventually, she spotted the broken, splintered remains of King William's carriage, surrounded by the mangled bodies of his soldiers and shards of metal and wood all over. But no sign of whoever or whatever had attacked them. It did not take long for Odette to see her father laying on the ground against a log, badly injured and apparently unable to get up.

"Father!" Odette screamed as she and Derek rushed to King William's side.

William opened his eyes to see his daughter kneeling over him, "Odette!" he gasped, "…Thank goodness you're alright."

"Who did this to you?!" She said, trying to calm her voice for him.

"It came so quickly…" William weakly explained. "…A great animal!"

"Easy William," Derek told him, "Save your strength, we're going to get you out of here! We're going to-"

"Listen to me!" William interrupted, sounding urgent, "Both of you! It… it's not what it seems! It's not…what it…seems."

"Not what it…What's not?" Derek asked.

William looked over at Odette with tears in his eyes mixing in with the rain. His voice began to fade. The princess nearly burst into tears hearing what her father had to say now.

"Odette…I am so sorry about all this. It's all my fault! This all happened because of a terrible mistake I made when you were born! While my fate is sealed... I fear you and Derek are about to pay the price for it as well! The consequences for my actions are far greater than I imagined, and this is… just the beginning. You two must be… prepared and brace yourself for w-what is about to come!"

"What are you talking about, father?" Odette sobbed, "What mistake? What consequences are you talking about?!"

William then reached over and took Derek's hand, "Derek… promise me… that you'll protect Odette and give her the happiness she deserves. No matter what happens, don't let her go… Promise me!" He begged.

"…I promise," Derek said after a moment.

Suddenly, King William had closed his eyes for the last time, and almost immediately went limp.

"Father?" Odette cried. "Father!"

But it was no use. She refused to admit it to herself, but she knew it to be true. Derek then put two fingers behind William's lower jaw to feel his pulse, but it only confirmed what he and Odette feared. King William was dead.

"He's gone…" Derek muttered sadly before Odette threw herself at him and began to sob as heavily as she possibly could. Derek wrapped his arms around his fiancée and held her close. He knew that this wasn't over. He knew now that whoever or whatever had killed Odette's father would soon come after her too. And he knew he'd have to be ready.

* * *

 **Me: Okay, this is a story I've had in my head for a while now, and I just REALLY wanted to get it written. I'd like to thank white pedal and WTF123 for helping me write this story, you guys are the best. The Swan Princess is owned by Richard Rich and Nest Entertainment. Please review.**


	2. Realizations and Revelations

Rothbart angrily shoved the bottles of glowing potions off of the table in his lair, where they flew off and shattered loudly on the wall, with shards of glass hitting the floor as well. He was in a true fit of rage since he had failed to capture Odette.

"I can't believe it! She wasn't there!" He shouted, fuming heavily. "That can only mean she is still with that weakling prince. Which also means… she's accepted his marriage proposal!" He shouted in anger as tiny bursts of red energy flew from his hands. "Now I'll never legally obtain the kingdom!"

As Rothbart tried to collect himself, something inside him suddenly sparked, and his eyes twitched.

"…Unless…"

As soon as it came to him, he chuckled darkly. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?! It's the perfect plan!... if at first you don't succeed, try, try again, as they say!"

Moments later, He and his assistant, Bridget, hastily left the castle and quietly walked into the thick, lush woods with the sounds of birds off in the distance. He certainly had a plan, but he knew he would need to find a new lair in order to pull it off.

* * *

Odette tossed and turned in her bed as she slept through a nightmare. Suddenly, she shot up and screamed. Breathing heavily, Odette looked around to see that she was in her bedroom at Uberta's castle. It had been three days since her father King William's funeral, but Odette chose not to return home afterward. Despite the emotional support she would've been given in her father's kingdom, her place was with Derek now, and his home was now hers.

As Odette sat in her bed, she jumped a bit as Derek burst through the door. "Odette! Are you alright?!" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah…I think so," Odette responded, "It was just a nightmare."

"Oh…okay," Derek said, still not entirely convinced, "Well, I guess I'll go back to bed now."

As Derek started to leave, Odette suddenly stopped him, "Derek, please wait."

"What is it, Odette?" Derek asked as he turned back towards her.

Odette looked at her fiancé with an expression of both fear and sorrow, "Don't leave...please."

Derek stood there for about a moment or two. He knew that Odette was still in pain from her father's death and that she needed all the support he could give her. After a few seconds, Derek sighed and then gave Odette a warm smile.

"Okay," he agreed before going over to Odette's bed and lying down next to her. He then wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled up to him. For a few minutes, they both lied there motionlessly, not saying a word or falling asleep. As Derek brushed his fiancée's hair back behind her ear, he began to grow worried about her.

In the few days since her father died, Odette had been acting a bit differently. She wasn't completely gone like some people going through a depression were, but she was still a bit out of touch with others. While it was true that Odette would still be kind to everyone, she always seemed sad and wouldn't talk to people as much as she usually did, and when the nightmares started, she began to grow more distant. This worried Derek greatly, and he knew he had to do something to help her feel better.

"Odette…can I talk to you about something?" Derek asked.

"Of course, anything," Odette responded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Odette looked at Derek in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You haven't been yourself since your father died," Derek explained.

"Not myself?" Odette asked.

"I mean, you're always sad and you're not letting others help you feel better when they try," Derek continued, "Now, I don't mean you should stop missing your father, I know what he meant to you, but I know he'd want you to be happy."

Odette looked down sadly, "I know…" she began, "I'm sorry, Derek. I know I haven't been myself lately, but I'll try to be happier and accept help from others. Like you said, my father would want me to be happy, plus we're getting married soon."

"Good," Derek said with a smile.

"Growing up, I often wondered why my father wanted me to marry you," Odette continued.

Derek looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"He often said that he wanted our kingdoms to join even though he and Uberta were already friends, but I had a feeling that there was another reason to it," Odette explained, "But now I know why he did it."

"Why?" Derek asked.

Odette took a deep breath before continuing, "…Because he knew you would take care of me if he died…that's why he wanted you to be my husband. As a child he saw himself in you. My father was old, even when I was born, and feared everyday he would die before I became an adult and that I would end up alone."

"I'm sorry, Odette," Derek apologized.

"It's alright, Derek," Odette reassured him, "At least he got his wish. He knows now that I won't be alone."

Derek smiled and took her hand, "You'll never be alone."

Odette looked up at Derek and smiled. He truly cared for her. After years of never being able to stand each other, they were as in love with each other as any couple would be, and Odette knew that they'd always be like that.

"And I know you're hurting right now," Derek continued, "So if you want, we can postpone the wedding until you feel better."

"Thank you," Odette said sweetly.

"You're welcome, Odette," Derek responded.

Suddenly, Odette realized something, "But wait, what about your mother?"

Derek's eyes widened as he realized what she meant, "Oh man, I forgot about mother," he said before sighing heavily, "She's not gonna be happy about this."

* * *

Needless to say, Derek's prediction was accurate. The next morning, when he and Odette told his mother about their plans to postpone the wedding, Uberta simply stood there for a few moments with an expression of shock on her face. Derek tried his best to explain his reasoning to her, but she wasn't convinced at all.

"It's for the best, mother," Derek explained, "I want to give Odette enough time to heal before we get married."

Suddenly, something was happening, and it was something that Derek had seen happen many times over the years. His mother's eyes suddenly widened in an extremely sad expression as her lower lip started quivering. Whenever Uberta gets extremely upset, she does what Derek calls 'the lip thing.'

"Oh no, Mother! Please don't give us the lip thing!" Derek pleaded.

"But…b-but!" Uberta said as she kept whimpering.

"We have to do something, Derek!" Odette said just below a shout, "I can't stand to see her like this!"

Suddenly, Derek got an idea, "If you let us postpone the wedding, that'll give you more time to plan it," he explained.

Suddenly, Uberta stopped whimpering and blinked at her son, "What?"

"That way, you can make it even more spectacular," Derek continued, "And everyone will see that you haven't lost your touch when it comes to planning special occasions."

Just then, without any warning, Uberta suddenly and happily gave out a loud squeal and hugged her son tight, "Thank you, darling!"

"You're welcome," Derek said as his mother let go of him. Just then he remembered a very important detail, "But please, mother, no beauty pageants please, this is a wedding!"

Just as Derek said that, Uberta gasped, "Goodness no! A wedding is supposed to be about the bride and groom, and a beauty pageant would steal the spotlight from them, especially the bride!" Suddenly, Uberta gave them a smirk, "But that doesn't mean it won't still be big!"

As Uberta ran off to plan the wedding, Derek and Odette stood there for a few moments. Derek, of course, was having a few regrets, "…What have I done?" he asked himself.

Odette gave out a slight giggle, "It looks to me like you've created a monster, Derek."

Derek then shook his head, looking back on his childhood, "Nah, mother's been like that since before I was born. At least, that's what everyone tells me."

And it was all true. As far back as Derek could remember, Uberta had always throwing large parties, planning huge events for special occasions, and hosting what seemed like a thousand beauty pageants, most of which Derek and Odette were forced into going to together, but he still loved her since she was his mother. Maybe he could at least keep his mother under control with the wedding somehow. But there was still the question of how long they should postpone the wedding for.

"So how long should we postpone the wedding for?" Derek asked.

Odette shrugged, "About a month or so."

"Okay, that should be long enough," Derek agreed, "but if you need more time, just let me know, okay?"

Odette looked at her fiancé with a smile, "Of course, Derek. In fact, I'm actually feeling a bit better now."

"Really? Why's that?" Derek asked.

"I don't know," Odette responded, "I can't really explain it, but I'm starting to feel better about everything. Maybe it's what you said last night about how my father would want me to be happy."

Suddenly, Derek wrapped his arms around Odette and held her lovingly, "That's good to hear, Odette." Just then, Derek let go of her, "Well, if you need me, I'll be in the library."

Odette looked at her fiancé in confusion, "The library?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, I'm doing research to see if I can figure out what the Great Animal is."

Odette understood why Derek was doing that. He wanted to know what the Great Animal was incase it ever came after them. While Odette and everyone else said that it was unlikely, Derek still thought it could be possible.

"Okay, good luck," Odette wished him as he left.

* * *

About an hour later, Odette began to wander around the castle. While she was still a bit sad about her father, she felt much better after what Derek had told her last night. She didn't want to be sad anymore since that wouldn't be what William would've wanted.

As Odette walked through the halls, she decided to step outside into the garden for some much needed fresh air. She then sat on the bench and began to look around. Everything was so beautiful and full of life, the flowers were in bloom, the birds were singing, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. As she sat there, Odette sighed happily and closed her eyes as she began to think of the wonderful life she and Derek would have after being married. She imagined the two of them living happily together and starting a family of their own, something she never would've thought of when they were younger, at least not without being utterly disgusted by the idea considering Derek was a snot when they were children. But Odette knew that Derek was a changed man, and she knew that he would be a wonderful and loving husband to her.

Suddenly, Odette was taken out of her thoughts as she heard a familiar voice, "Princess?"

She then looked up to see her father's captain, who had his arm in a sling, as he had not fully healed yet. "Oh, Captain Gregory! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here."

"It's quite alright, Your Highness," Captain Gregory reassured her, "How are you?"

"I'm feeling better, thank you," Odette responded. She had known her father's captain for many years, but never really talked with him until now. "How's your arm?" she asked.

"Broken, but it's healing," Captain Gregory told her.

Odette smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

Gregory paused for a moment before speaking again, "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now."

Odette looked at him in confusion, "You have?"

The captain nodded to her, "Yes…I'm sorry I couldn't save your father. I failed to protect him and I let him down…and I let you down."

Odette was a bit surprised by Gregory's words, but she then smiled and put her hand on the side of his good arm. "Please don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could," she said in an understanding tone.

Gregory nodded, but then hung his head, "I know…but even though he told me to go tell you what had happened, I still feel somewhat responsible for what happened. I mean, I practically abandoned him."

"It's alright, Captain," Odette reassured him, "He wanted you to make sure I was alright. If I knew my father, then I'd know that he'd be sure that you did the right thing."

Gregory smiled at the young princess's words, "Thank you, Princess…" Suddenly, his smile faded, "but there's more I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Odette asked.

Captain Gregory took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy for him. "I know that the prince is doing research on the Great Animal incase it comes back," he began.

"Yeah," Odette agreed, "He really wants to make sure that it doesn't come after me. But I still don't understand why he'd think that it would."

"…I think I know why it would," Gregory said after a moment of silence.

Odette looked at him with a blank expression, "What do you mean?"

* * *

Derek flipped through one of the books on the table before moving onto another one. He and Bromley had been in the royal library for what seemed like forever, or that's how it at least felt for Bromley. They had already been through numerous books on different kinds of animals, monsters, and mythical creatures, but none of them referred to a "Great Animal" as King William had told Derek, and quite frankly, it was frustrating him very much.

"Hey Derek, how about a break?" Bromley said.

"Yeah, sure Brom, just five more minutes," Derek said without paying any attention as he looked through yet another book.

"That's what you said an hour ago," Bromley whined.

About a minute later, Odette came into the library, and she looked a little upset, although she tried to hide it. "How's the research coming, boys?" she asked as she walked over to them.

"Not so good," Derek said with a sigh.

"Maybe you should take a break," Odette suggested.

"Forget it, Princess," Bromley responded, "I asked for one and he said five more minutes, and that was an hour ago!"

Odette then turned to her fiancé and looked at him with a stern expression, "Derek, don't you think Bromley deserves a break?"

"Yeah, sure," Derek said, still looking through the book, "Brom, you can go take a break."

"Oh sure, I ask for one and I don't get it, but I do when she asks," Bromley said sarcastically as he got up and started walking away, "That makes perfect sense!"

As Bromley left the library, Odette looked at Derek with a worried expression, "Derek, please put the book down."

"Just a minute, Odette," Derek told her, but Odette wasn't going to take no for an answer, so she took the book from Derek's hands, closed it, and put it on the table.

"Hey!" Derek protested.

"Derek, I really need to talk to you," Odette pleaded.

Derek let out another sigh, "Okay. What do you need, Odette?"

"It's about the Great Animal," Odette began as she sat down at the table.

Derek had a feeling about what his fiancée was going to tell him, "Look, Odette, I know that you're worried about me finding it because it killed your father, but I'm only doing this to protect you."

Odette smiled, "I know, and I'm grateful, but there's something I need to tell you."

"I know, everyone else told me the same thing," Derek interrupted, "That your father's attack was just a freak accident and that there's no reason why it'd come after you, but remember what your father said about it being his fault?"

"I remember," Odette said softly, remembering the painful memory, "but that's not what I wanted to tell you about."

"What is it?" Derek asked.

Odette paused for a minute before speaking again, "I just had a long talk with my father's captain, and he thinks that the Great Animal attacked my father was under orders to do it."

Derek looked at Odette in surprise, "Under orders? Why does he think that?"

"He said that he saw the some of the Great Animal's attack," Odette continued, "He didn't get a good look at it, but he said that it moved strangely, like it had higher intelligence than normal animals."

At this point, Derek was completely confused, "What do you mean?"

"He said that it attacked the soldiers first and then threw my father against the tree we found him lying on," Odette said.

"So…he thought it devised some sort of strategy?" Derek responded.

Odette nodded, "That's what he told me."

"But why would he think that it was being controlled by someone?" Derek asked.

"Because after it attacked my father and his soldiers, it searched the carriage," Odette continued, "The Captain said that it was as if the Great Animal was looking for something."

Derek thought about it for a moment, and then realized something, "…Or someone."

Odette looked at Derek in confusion, but then started shaking a bit as she realized what he meant, "You don't think-,"

"That's exactly what I think," Derek cut her off, "Whoever sent the Great Animal to attack your father was after you. And if you hadn't stayed here, it would've gotten to you."

"But who would want to capture me?" Odette asked.

Derek shook his head, "I don't know, but since they didn't succeed then, they'll more than likely try again." Just then, Derek noticed that Odette was unnerved by his words. He then stood up, went over to her, helped her to her feet, and held her close, "But I won't let that happen, Odette. I promised your father I'd protect you, and that's exactly what I intend to do. I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

"But what if you can't protect me?" Odette asked worriedly.

"I doubt that'll ever happen," Derek said before getting an idea, "but incase it does, you'll have to learn to protect yourself."

"How?" Odette asked.

Derek grinned, "I think I have an idea."

* * *

A few minutes later, Derek and Odette found themselves outside in the courtyard. Derek figured that the best way for Odette to learn how to defend herself was for him to teach her how. They had sparred with wooden swords as children, most of the time Odette would win, but Derek was worried that since it had been a few years she needed a refresher course.

"Here you go," Derek said as he handed one of the swords to Odette.

"It's been a while since we've sparred, you know," Odette commented smiling.

"Yeah," Derek agreed, "I should probably explain the basics."

Suddenly, Odette smirked at her fiancé, "I don't think we _fully_ need to remember the basics, I did beat you all the time."

"Oh?" Derek said with a smirk of his own, "Is that a challenge I hear?"

Derek and Odette took out their swords and got into their stances.

"Ready?" Derek asked.

Odette nodded, "Ready."

Just then, Derek swung his sword at Odette a few times, but she was able to block each of his blows. "Very good," Derek complimented. Just then, Odette tripped him and he fell to the ground with a thud, "Ow!"

Odette giggled. This was reminding her of the few good times during their childhood.

Derek chuckled, "You got better."

"Of course I did," Odette commented.

"But then again, so did I," Derek said before jumping to his feet and swiping his sword towards Odette's head, but stopped it before hitting her. Odette gasped at Derek's attack, causing him to realize what he had done, "Oh, sorry Odette! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Just then, catching him more off guard, Odette went on the offensive and started swinging her sword at Derek. He managed to block her attacks, but she was attacking more fiercely than he remembered. A few more minutes of sparring went by until Derek and Odette decided to take a break.

"When did you get so good with a sword?" Derek asked as he and Odette tried to catch their breaths.

"Practice," Odette told him.

"Did your father teach you?" Derek responded.

Odette shook her head, "No, I taught myself out of boredom, and I wanted to continue beating you."

Derek looked at her in surprise, "You did?" he asked before smirking, "So what was with all the years of you trying to get me to play dress-up?"

"Payback," Odette told him.

"For what?" Derek asked.

Odette raised an eyebrow, "For being a toad when we were growing up."

Derek suddenly blushed in embarrassment as he remembered everything else from their childhood, "Oh," he said with a sigh, "I know I was a jerk, Odette, but I've learned my lesson."

"Really?" Odette asked.

Derek nodded, "Yeah. And I promise I won't be that way anymore. After all, we are getting married."

Odette smiled for a few moments, but suddenly her smile faded, "…If it makes you feel better, I'm just as guilty."

Derek looked at Odette in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Odette paused for a moment, "…You know how I flirted with the guards?"

"Yeah?" Suddenly, Derek knew what she meant, "…Oh."

"I wanted to see your reaction," Odette said as she hung her head in shame.

Just then Derek took her in his arms and held her lovingly, "It's okay, Odette. The past is the past. We should try to move on and make to best of the time we have now."

Odette smiled at Derek before the two of them kissed. He was right. The past was the past, and whatever grudges they may have had against each other, they were gone. They had both changed for the better, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Me: Oh man! This took FOREVER to write! Sorry about the long wait guys, but I hope you all enjoy this. And in the next chapter, there'll be something** **you're all probably familiar with if you've seen the first Swan Princess movie, but with a little twist. Please review.**


	3. Practice, Practice, Practice

And so, over the course of three weeks, Derek taught Odette everything he knew about self-defense, from sword fighting to archery, and needless to say, Odette was a very fast learner. She was even better than when they were small children. While it was true that Odette wasn't the best archer at first, she was still a better sword fighter than Derek, but that didn't stop him from trying to teach her archery. She might've missed the first few times, but thanks to Derek's encouragement and instruction (and a little kiss on the cheek from time to time), Odette made a perfect bull's-eye. After that, Odette was practically a natural, always hitting the target and splitting the arrows left by her fiancé, but she still had yet to try hitting a moving target. But that was all about to change.

Today, Derek and Odette, along with Bromley, were going to practice hitting moving targets. They each had arrows outfitted with different colored cushioned heads so that they didn't seriously injure their targets; the musicians dressed as different animals. As Rogers poured orange powder into Derek's quiver, he couldn't help but feel a little less than pleased.

"The musicians are not happy," he stated.

Derek nodded in understanding, "I know, but we have to practice."

"Oh, no complaints here," Rogers said sarcastically as he brought the bucket up to his face and began to tap on the bottom of it, "I think it's going to be loads of-" suddenly, Rogers stopped mid-sentence as the last of the orange powder puffed in his face, covering it, "…fun!"

"The Great Animal's not going to give up without a fight," Derek stated as he put an orange blindfold over his eyes.

"And what makes you so certain the attack wasn't just a coincidence?" Rogers asked as he wiped the powder off his face with a handkerchief.

"Because the Great Animal targeted my father," Odette chimed in, "It was no random attack. My father said it had something to do with a mistake he made when I was born, and I think it was after me to."

"You're not thinking it'll come after you next, are you?" Rogers asked in disbelief.

"That's exactly what we're thinking, Rogers," Derek explained, "William's captain said that after they were attacked the Great Animal was looking for something in the carriage. It was after Odette, but what we don't know is why it's after her or the mistake William made, all we know that it was around the time Odette was born."

Rogers nodded, "Alright. But why does Odette need to practice too? I mean, if you're going to protect her then there's really no point to it."

"Yes there is," Derek stated, "I want her to be able to defend herself incase anything happens to me."

"And since it was after my father," Odette said as she tied a purple blindfold around her eyes, "I know it'll be after me next."

Rogers let out a great sigh, knowing that there was nothing he could do to change their minds, "Very well. But after this I hope you two will return to planning for the wedding."

Derek let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry, Rogers. As soon as Odette and I are sure that we can defend ourselves, we'll get back to the wedding planning. You ready, Brom?"

"No peaking!" Rogers shouted as he slapped Bromley's hand as he tried to peak through his blue blindfold. Rogers then turned to the musicians, "Animals! Assemble!"

"Lord Rogers, I must object!" the head musician shouted, "We are musicians!"

"The servants have the day off, we had to use someone," Rogers explained.

"But I'm an artist! Not a boar!" the head musician protested.

"You could've fooled me," Rogers muttered under his breath.

"Come on, guys! They're harmless!" Derek said before demonstrating by shooting one of the cushioned arrows at his foot. The musicians were still unhappy, but they knew they weren't getting out of this one, so they quickly changed into their animal costumes. Since no one knew what the Great Animal looked like, each musician was dressed as a different animal, each one with a different score.

"Down on all fours, please, and growl ferociously!" Rogers instructed, but none of the musicians weren't going to humiliate themselves any further, "Liven it up a bit!" Rogers continued shouting, "I want you to strike fear into my heart!"

Suddenly, Wesley, the shortest musician dressed as a white rabbit, sucked in a large amount of air and let out a loud, lion-like roar.

Rogers was startled at first, but then looked at Wesley in annoyance, "Not you, Wesley! You're a rabbit for Heaven's sake!" Having heard Rogers' words, Wesley crossed his arms and rapidly tapped his foot.

Just then, Rogers began the signal, "Ready…Set…GO!" He then pulled off Derek, Odette, and Bromley's blindfolds as the animals took off running. Derek and Odette shot off their arrows, hitting their targets each time. Both of them mostly went after Hans, the musician dressed as a duck, much to his disliking. Bromley, on the other hand, went after Wesley since he was worth a hundred points, but the little rabbit man proved too elusive for him.

"Twelve seconds!" shouted Rogers as the time began to run low.

Just then, Derek and Odette spotted Wesley, who had finally evaded Bromley for the final time, just as Rogers began to count down the final five seconds, "Five seconds! Four! Three!"

In what little time he had left, Wesley dove into the bushes just as Derek and Odette each let off an arrow at him.

"TIME!" Rogers exclaimed as the time finally ran out, "Animals! Assemble for counting."

The musicians gathered up together and Rogers began to count the orange dots indicating shots scored by Derek. No one even noticed Bromley tapping one of his arrows on Wesley.

Final score for Derek, two hundred and ninety-eight! Well done!" Rogers congratulated before counting Odette's purple dots, "And now, let's see…Odette scored two hundred and ninety-nine!"

Odette let out a slight giggle, "Looks like I outscored you, Derek."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Only by one point."

"Now, Bromley, let's see...Nope," Rogers said after barely even looking, causing Bromley to simply shrug. "And last, but not least, the elusive one hundred point white rabbit!" Rogers announced, before being shocked to see three blue dots on Wesley's head, indicating that Bromley "scored" three hundred points.

"I believe that's three hundred, Rogers." Bromley chuckled.

"Good shooting, Brom," Derek complimented.

"Well, write it down," Bromley urged Rogers, "Three hundred to two ninety-eight and two ninety-nine."

"Oh but, uh, wait just a moment Rogers," Odette said before instructing Wesley to turn around and bend over. She then lifted his tail up with her bow, revealing an orange dot and a purple dot on his rear end.

Derek looked at his best friend and chuckled, "Sorry, Brom." He then turned to Odette and smiled, "But I have to say, Odette, you were amazing out there."

"Thanks, Derek," Odette responded with a smile of her own, "I had a good teacher."

"Yep," Derek agreed, "and I think you can defend yourself pretty well."

"Yeah, but it takes more than good aim," Bromley chimed in, trying to sound tough, "It takes courage! That's my forte."

"Well then, how about a quick round of Catch and Fire?" Rogers asked with a smirk.

Bromley then went wide-eyed in fear and hid behind Derek and Odette, "C-c-c-Catch and Fire?! You mean me?!"

"You're the only one with enough c-c-c-courage," Rogers mocked, causing Bromley to gulp.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Rogers asked without really caring as he adjusted Bromley's armor.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," Bromley stuttered nervously as Rogers tied an apple to his head. With one good pull, Rogers finished tying the string, but it was a little too tight as Bromley began to choke a bit, "Too tight!"

"Whoops," Rogers said with a smirk, "So sorry."

"Ready?!" Derek called out from the other side of the courtyard with Odette by his side.

Rogers nodded to the young prince, "He's ready."

Odette began to grow a little nervous. She had seen Derek play Catch and Fire many times, but that was before she cared about him and thought of him as an annoyance who should suffer the consequences for his recklessness. Now she was worried that something would happen to him because he was doing these dangerous tests for her sake to find out who killed her father.

"Are you really sure you wanna do this, Derek?" she asked.

"I'm sure, Odette," Derek responded, "Besides, I've done this a thousand times. I know what I'm doing."

"Okay," Odette said before kissing Derek's lips, "Just be careful."

As Odette ran to the side of the courtyard, Rogers was giving Bromley some last bit of advice, "Now remember, aim for the heart! Right between the shoulders!"

"Oh please," Bromley begged as he held the bow and arrow and began shaking. He didn't know what he was more nervous about happening, him accidentally hitting Derek or Derek accidentally hitting him.

"Come on, Brom," Derek whispered with his back turned to Bromley, "Hold it steady."

"Oh please!" Bromley said one last time before firing the arrow, "NO!"

Odette gasped as the arrow whizzed towards Derek, but in the blink of an eye, the young prince quickly spun around and caught the arrow before it hit him. He then fired it at the apple on Bromley's head in that moment and split it in two. Seeing that no one was hurt, Odette let out a collected sigh of relief. Bromley, on the other hand, fainted on the spot.

"Fifty-two out of fifty-two!" Rogers shouted, "Well done, Derek!"

"Thanks, Rogers," Derek said as he approached Bromley, taking another apple out of his pocket, "Wanna go another round, Brom?"

"Well, uh…" Bromley said nervously.

"NO!" Odette shouted as she ran out to Derek and slapped the apple out of his hand.

"What? What's wrong, Odette?" Derek asked with concern.

"I am not letting you risk getting hurt again, Derek!" Odette cried out, "And for what?! You're already one of the best fighters in the kingdom! What are you trying to prove doing this stupid game and risking your life from it!?"

"But Odette, You saw me just now," Derek protested, "You know I can do it."

"I know, but even the best archers make mistakes from time to time!" Odette continued shouting as tears began streaming down from her eyes, "I lost my father a month ago! I don't want to lose the one I love in such a short time before we're even married!"

Derek sighed heavily. He knew that Odette was still hurt from losing her father, and if anything happened to him too, she'd be beyond help. Derek slowly took Odette in his arms and held her close.

"I'm so sorry, Odette," Derek apologized, "You're right, I should be more careful. It's just that I don't want to lose you either."

"Then why do you take these kinds of risks?" Odette asked tearfully.

Derek shrugged, "It's because I want to protect you. But you're right, I can't protect you if anything happens to me because of these risks. So I'll make a deal with you. I'll keep practicing and teaching you, but no more Catch and Fire, okay?

Odette sniffed a little. "Okay," she said, feeling a lot better, "Thanks Derek."

"Anytime," Derek said with a smile before he and Odette kissed again.

After a brief moment of kissing, Derek and Odette turned to see Uberta coming out of the castle with a big smile on her face, "Oh there you are, Odette!"

"What is it, Uberta?" Odette asked.

"Come with me, dear!" Uberta exclaimed happily as she grabbed Odette by the arm, "The tailors have finished your wedding gown!"

Odette suddenly gasped in excitement, "That's wonderful!"

"Can I come look too, mother?" Derek asked.

Uberta gasped in surprise, "Of course not! I'm sorry, darling, but it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding."

"Like how it's also bad luck for the groom to see the bride twenty-four hours before the ceremony," Rogers reminds them.

"Exactly!" Uberta exclaimed as she led Odette inside.

* * *

"This way, dear," Uberta said excitedly as she led Odette down the hallway. Odette was a bit nervous as her future mother-in-law kept tugging her arm. While it was true that she had designed her dress, Odette was nervous that Uberta had made some extravagant and elaborate modifications to it. Soon, they came to the tailor's chamber and entered, and Odette immediately gasped as she saw her wedding gown. It was as white as snow with long sleeves, and had shoulder pads decorated with white feathers that looked like the wings of a swan in flight.

"We used your drawing for it, and followed it exactly from every detail," Uberta explained, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Odette said with a smile.

"I knew you would!" Uberta cried as tears began to swell up in her eyes, "You are going to be the most beautiful bride ever!"

"Thanks, Uberta," Odette said as she gave Uberta a big hug.

"And the most wonderful queen!" Uberta added.

"Right…queen," Odette responded, feeling a bit unsure.

"Well, you should get back to Derek now," Uberta said as she broke the hug and began to collect herself. Odette nodded and left the room.

* * *

The following evening, Odette sat in front of her mirror and brushed her hair as she kept thinking of what Uberta said about her becoming queen. Soon, Odette was broken out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me," said a voice from outside Odette's room that she immediately recognized to be Derek's, "Can I come in, Odette?"

Odette smiled before responding, "Sure."

Derek came into Odette's room. He was wearing his dark blue robe and black pajama pants, "Hey, I just wanted to say goodnight before I went to bed," Derek said as he walked over to Odette and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Derek," Odette thanked, sounding a little down about something.

"You okay?" Derek asked with concern, "You're not still upset about the Catch and Fire game, are you?"

"No, it's something else," Odette explained.

"You wanna talk about it?" Derek asked.

Odette nodded, "I do…remember how our kingdoms will be united after we get married?"

Derek looked at his fiancée in confusion, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Derek…I don't want us to become king and queen after we're married until we find the one who killed my father," Odette explained.

Derek looked at Odette in surprise, "Really, why?"

Odette sighed heavily, "I can't be queen while the person responsible for my father's death is still out there. I want to find out who did it and get closure before ascending to the throne. There would be too much on my mind"

Derek smiled and took her hands, "I understand," he stated, "As a promise to you, Odette, we won't step up until we find your father's murderer."

Odette looked at her fiancé and smiled, "Thanks, Derek."

"No problem," Derek said, "Besides, I think my mother's enjoying still being queen."

Odette giggled a bit, "Of course."

Derek smile then faded, "But there's only one way I'm going to find your father's murderer, Odette."

Odette nodded in understanding, as she knew what Derek was thinking, "I know…you have to find the Great Animal first. Just promise me, Derek, when you do find it you'll be careful."

"I promise," Derek stated, "Well, you'd better get some sleep now," he said before kissing Odette's lips, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Derek," Odette said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Odette," Derek said as he left the bedroom.

As Odette got into bed, she began to feel a bit more relieved. While it was true that Derek going after the Great Animal seemed a bit reckless, she was grateful that he was being more careful now. And she was happy that in less than two weeks time, the two of them would finally be husband and wife.

* * *

 **Me: Hey guys! Sorry this isn't as long as the other chapters, but I promise the next one will be much longer. I hope you guys still enjoyed it. Please review, but be nice.**


	4. The Day Before the Wedding

The last few weeks before Derek and Odette's wedding went relatively quickly. They had trained less often so they could spend more time together, which wasn't all that easy since there were still a million things to do before the big day, but luckily Uberta was in charge of most of the planning process and things were getting done much quicker.

Of course, there were some challenges that came with planning the wedding. There had to be a few exchanges with food and flowers because Uberta thought most of them would be tasteless and uncharismatic, and she wanted everything to be spectacular as her only child was about to get married and be king. There were even times where Uberta chased a few of the florists were chased by an angry Uberta when they brought in baby's breath when she asked for white lilies, Derek had to step in to stop his mother saying that she couldn't be in the wedding if she were in prison. But despite all the drama that came with the planning, nothing could prepare them for what was coming next.

It was on the very last day before the wedding. Uberta was in the ballroom supervising the servants who were setting everything up for the wedding reception, and she wasn't very happy with how things were going. "Come on people, speed up production here! Flowers on the right! The wedding takes place tomorrow and I want this finished TODAY! I'm not getting any younger and I want to live to see my grandchildren!" she shouted before turning to a group of servants who were setting one of the tables and grabbed the tablecloth, "And you! Does this look like silk to you?!"

The servants looked at her nervously, not knowing what their queen would do next.

"Take it back and get me a silk tablecloth! And make them like swans!" Uberta ordered them as they rushed out of the ballroom with the tablecloth.

"Are you sure you aren't going a bit overboard with the preparations, Your Highness?" Rogers carefully asked.

"Of course not, Rogers!" Uberta exclaimed, "Tomorrow is going to be the biggest day of my life and I want everything to be perfect!"

"I realize that, but-," Rogers began again before getting cut off mid sentence.

"OH! Here come the doves!" Uberta squealed, indicating that her attitude had changed. Rogers let out a great sigh. His queen had always been like this for as long as he could remember, but he said nothing out of fear of losing his job, or worse.

"Where are Derek and Odette anyways?" Uberta asked.

"Odette is out picking wild flowers for her bouquet," Rogers explained, "and Derek is in the library."

Uberta immediately frowned, "What is Derek doing in the library on the day before his wedding?! Oh, never mind, I know what he's doing. He's still working on the mystery of the _fat animal_."

"The _Great_ Animal, Your Highness," Rogers corrected her.

Uberta rolled her eyes, "Oh big deal, they mean the same thing! Both can't fit into a size six!"

"Not necessarily." Rogers commented.

"Oh, I don't have time for this!" Uberta shouted, "Rogers! In one hour, you are to keep Derek and Odette apart for twenty-four hours until the ceremony!"

Rogers nodded in understanding, "Ah yes, that tradition. But Your Highness, I must ask you something."

"Well make it quick!" Uberta snapped at him, "I still have to see if the cooks will be ready by tomorrow!"

"Of course, but how do you know that Derek and Odette are both ready to get married?" Rogers asked.

"What are you talking about, Rogers? Of course they're both ready!" Uberta exclaimed as she rearranges the roses in a vase, "Remember when Derek proposed?"

"Of course I remember," Rogers said, "but although Derek may be ready now, Odette may not be."

As soon as Rogers finished his sentence, Uberta stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her son's mentor, "What do you mean?"

"Well, her father just passed away not that long ago, and she may still be recovering from that ordeal," Rogers explained, "And no offense intended, but you haven't really talked to her about it that much since it happened."

Uberta realized that Rogers was right. She had been so preoccupied with planning the wedding that she hadn't really talked with Odette about her father's death. "Oh, the poor dear," she said with a sigh, "You're right, Rogers. I'll talk to her about it tonight. But right now, go and find her and Derek."

"Yes, Your Highness, right away," Rogers said with a nod before leaving.

* * *

Derek stood on the second floor of the castle library, flipping through yet another book. With the wedding being only a day away, he was even more determined to discover what the Great Animal was, but so far, he's found nothing.

"What did King William mean?" Derek asked himself in frustration as he put down the book he was reading and picked up another one. Suddenly, as he flipped through the pages, something caught his eye. He turned back to where he saw it, "It's not what is seems?" Derek turned to the next page, and then began flipping back and forth between the two pages. He smiled as he finally figured out what King William meant.

"Of course!" Derek said with a chuckle, "It's not what it seems! now we'll find out who killed William and Odette can get closure!"

And with that, Derek tore the two pages out of the book and ran out of the library, eager to share his discovery with everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest near the castle, Odette happily hummed to herself as she picked roses and other wild flowers for her wedding bouquet. She couldn't believe that she only had one day left before she and Derek became husband and wife. She was excited at the thought of her and Derek getting married and starting a family, something that used to make her stomach turn when she was younger. But in spite of how she and Derek used to despise each other, she couldn't imagine life without him. But Odette was snapped out of her thoughts when an unusual feeling came over her. It was almost as if she were being watched. She looked up and took a few moments to assess her surroundings, but she still didn't see anyone. Odette brushed it off and continued to pick the flowers.

But sure enough, she was right to feel that way. For unknown to the young princess, the evil enchanter Rothbart was watching her from a close but safe distance. He smirked as he thought that his plan was finally going to work. His plan was to turn Odette into a swan and hold her captive, only releasing her when she finally agreed to marry him. Rothbart held out his hand to use the spell, but nothing happened. Something was wrong. The enchanter tried again, but still nothing happened.

"Why isn't this working?!" Rothbart exclaimed in a hushed, yet frustrated voice. He couldn't understand why the spell wasn't working, but he knew something was wrong. Rothbart began to grow angry about this and thought his plan would never work now. He held his hand out again and small sparks of red electricity began shoot from his fingertips.

"Well if I can't have her, no one can," Rothbart said as he prepared to kill Odette. But before he could, he heard something from behind him. Rothbart turned around and saw a large carriage approaching. He hid behind the tree as the carriage drove past.

Inside the carriage was a young man in his early twenties with green eyes and light brown hair that was combed back and had golden-blonde highlights in it. The young man was admiring himself in a handheld mirror, "Hello handsome," he said to himself, "Where have you been all my life? Oh wait! I was born this way!"

Suddenly, the young man saw something in the side of his mirror and turned it to get a better look. And sure enough, he saw Odette picking the flowers.

"Stop the carriage at once!" he commanded the driver. He then got out of the carriage and ran towards Odette, who was watching after she heard him shout at the driver.

"Well hello there, fair maiden," the young man greeted her.

"Oh…hello," Odette greeted back in confusion.

"I must admit, you are the most beautiful person I've met since, well, me," the young man said somewhat obnoxiously, "It's quite rare to meet someone like that actually, but it seems you were born under a lucky star to have this gift, my dear."

"Thank you?" Odette said, still confused.

"I'm traveling through on my way home to my kingdom," he said, "My name is Prince Damien of Hashmere. And you are?"

"Princess Odette," Odette introduced herself.

"You're a princess?!" Prince Damien exclaimed excitedly, "What an amazing coincidence! We must get to know each other more! Or better yet! Get married!"

Odette looked at Lucas in shock, "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm a prince and you're a princess, and we have two kingdoms that we can unite under matrimony," Damien babbled, "It was fate that brought us together, and we should be together, If you do you shall be queen of the greatest kingdom in the land!"

"Oh," Odette said in surprise, knowing that this boy was obviously unaware that she was already engaged, "Well thank you for your generous offer, but I must respectfully decline."

"Say what?" Damien asked as his excitement faded.

"I can't marry you because I'm already getting married tomorrow," Odette explained.

"What?! To who?!" Damien exclaimed in disbelief.

"Prince Derek of Chamburg," Odette said proudfully.

"Oh I've heard of him," Damien said with a frown, "but why on earth would you marry that idiot when you could marry someone like me?!"

Odette looked at the prince with shock, "Excuse me?!"

"A beautiful princess like yourself shouldn't be marrying a dunderhead like him!" Damien explained, "He has been known to say the most outrageous and idiotic things at social gatherings, he is an absolute embarrassment and he will only bring you down and cause you nothing but pure humiliation and make you the laughing stalk to the whole kingdom! Your beauty is something he doesn't deserve and you certainly should not be the queen of an imbecile king like him!"

Odette glared at him, "Well, maybe he doesn't deserve me, but he was there for me when I needed him most, and I love him more than anything! And besides that, beauty isn't the only thing that matters to you, is it?"

Damien scoffed and rolled his eyes, "What else is there?"

Having been disgusted by his words, Odette grabbed her bouquet and walked away in anger.

"What?! It's the truth!" Damien called out.

Suddenly, Rothbart, who had been watching the whole thing, smirked to himself and chuckled evilly, "I think I've just found a new plan."

* * *

As Odette rushed back to Uberta's castle, she felt nothing but utter fury. Never had she felt so insulted in all her life, not even when Derek shot a tomato at her when they were children. She just couldn't believe that someone had insulted her fiancé like that and had the nerve to ask her to marry him instead! All because he liked her for her beauty, it was beyond sickening and absolutely shallow! But then she began to think, what if Damien was right? What if her marriage with Derek would ruin her? Odette then shook her head, not believing it for one second longer.

 _'Derek would never do that to me!'_ she thought, _'Not after everything he's done for me after my father's death! He sees more than my appearance, he knows there's more to me than that!'_

But Odette was snapped out of her thoughts as she entered the castle grounds and saw Derek and Bromley talking. Derek immediately spotted her and rushed over to her.

"Odette!" he said excitedly, "I'm glad you're here, I think I've finally figured it out!"

"Figured what out, Derek?" Odette asked in confusion.

Derek said nothing as he grabbed his fiancée's hand and led her to the tree where Bromley was sitting near and eating an apple.

"So what's your big discovery, Derek?" Odette asked.

"This," Derek responded as he laid a drawing of a mouse on a rock.

Odette looked at the picture in confusion until Bromley, with his mouth full of apple, said what she was thinking.

"It's a mouse," Bromley said jokingly.

"No," Derek responded, "The Great Animal."

"The Great Animal?" Odette asked, not understanding what Derek was trying to tell them.

Bromley chuckled at his best friend's statement, thinking it was all a joke, "A bit small, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah," Derek agreed before laying a drawing of a dragon on top of it, "until it changes into this."

Bromley immediately stopped eating his apple as his and Odette's eyes widened.

"An animal that can change its shape!" Derek explained, "A harmless creature approaches, then suddenly, it's too late."

"You mean…you mean it could be anything?" Bromley asked nervously.

Derek nodded, "Anything."

Suddenly, a fly came in and started buzzing around Bromley's head, causing him to yelp in fear as he fell backwards off of the log he was sitting on. Derek chuckled at the sight of his best friend's antics and began to spoke again, "Sorry Brom, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Th-that's okay, Derek," Bromley said, still a bit nervous, "I think I'm gonna go back inside now."

And with that, Bromley stood up and walked back inside the castle. Left alone, Derek looked at Odette.

"So what do you think of my discovery, Odette?" Derek asked.

"Well, I think you're definitely on to something," Odette responded, "but we'll have to search for the Great Animal after we get married and settled down."

Derek nodded in understanding, "Right." He then noticed that the Great Animal wasn't the only thing on his fiancée's mind, "Odette? You okay?"

Odette nodded, but then paused a bit before talking again, "…Derek, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me for more than just my beauty?" Odette asked.

Derek then took her in his arms and looked deep into her eyes, "Every word. I love you for who you are, Odette, and that's what's really important."

Odette smiled warmly at her fiancé's words, "I know."

"But why do you ask?" Derek asked in confusion.

"Well…" Odette began, but was immediately cut off by the sound of someone else's voice.

"Oh there you two are!" said the voice, causing Derek and Odette to turn and see Rogers rushing towards them.

Derek sighed in annoyance, "What is it, Rogers?"

"Your mother entrusted me with making sure that you two don't see each other before the ceremony tomorrow, Derek," Rogers explained, "and the twenty-four hour mark before then begins in five minutes. Now come along, Odette, we mustn't ruin the tradition."

Odette sighed heavily and nodded, "Alright, Rogers," she said before looking back at Derek, "I'll see you tomorrow, Derek."

"See you tomorrow," Derek said before he and Odette shared one last kiss. After breaking the kiss, Odette left with Rogers and went back into the castle. Derek looked on as he wanted to get one last glimpse of his love.

* * *

Later that night, as Odette brushed her hair in front of her mirror, she started feeling better after everything that had happened that day. She was sure that her marriage to Derek was not a mistake, and that if there were one person who made her feel this happy, it was him. But then, as Odette continued brushing her hair, she remembered what else happened that day. She remembered that Derek had finally figured out that the Great Animal could be anything, and while Derek had promised not to go looking for it until after they'd settled down, she knew that wouldn't stop him from it forever. Odette knew that Derek wanted to honor her father's memory by bringing his killer to justice, but she feared that he could also be killed in the process and become a young widow. And if that wasn't bad enough, Odette then remembered that mere moments before she met Damien, she had the feeling that someone else was watching e got a chill down her spine just remembering it.

But before Odette could think about it anymore, she heard a knock on her door.

"Odette," said the voice of her future mother-in-law, "could I come in please?"

"Oh, Uberta!" Odette said as she finished brushing her hair, "Yes, of course."

Odette went and answered the door for Uberta, who came in with a tea tray, "I thought I'd bring you a cup of tea, dear."

"Oh, thank you," Odette thanked her with a smile, "but you didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense!" Uberta slightly exclaimed, "Besides, I've been meaning to talk with you."

Odette blinked at her fiancé's mother in surprise, "You have?"

Uberta nodded and put the tea tray on Odette's makeup table, "Yes, I haven't really talked with you much since your father passed away."

Odette's expression grew a bit sad as she sat back in her chair, "Oh, I see."

"Yes," Uberta said with a nod as she pulled up another chair and sat next to her future daughter-in-law, "So how are you feeling, dear?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, actually," Odette explained, "Derek told me that my father would want me to be happy." A smile grew on Odette's face, "I guess that's why the two of you wanted us to marry someday."

Uberta giggled at Odette's comment, "Well, it wasn't easy, but it did work. Your father was already of old age when you were born and wanted to make sure you were secured if he died too soon. I hope you don't hold a grudge against us for having you and Derek spend all those summer's together, we would have called it off if you two wanted nothing to do with each other and not because of the arguments children usually get in."

"It's alright," Odette commented.

"So you're feeling much better now?" Uberta asked, "Is there anything else you want to tell me before tomorrow?"

Odette shook her head, "Not really. And besides, I'd better get some sleep now since we all have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Well, if you should feel the need to talk to me again, you know where to find me," Uberta said before giving Odette a hug, "Goodnight, Odette."

"Goodnight, Uberta," Odette said with a smile as she returned the hug. As Uberta left the room, Odette went to the window and looked outside. She knew she wanted to tell Uberta about everything else, but she didn't want her to get upset about it since she had a million things to do that evening and the next day. Odette felt bad about it, but the feeling soon passed as she began to think about what the next day would bring. And she knew in her heart that she'd never be alone.

* * *

 **Me: Well, here you guys go! Sorry it took so long, and sorry to say this, but the big wedding won't be until the next chapter. And incase you guys haven't figured it out, Rothbart's new plan will involve letting Derek and Odette get married. I won't say what his whole plan is because I** **don't want the spoil the rest of the story. Please review.**


	5. The Wedding

If the day before wasn't busy enough, the day of Derek and Odette's wedding was even busier. Everything had to be perfect, so there were many last minute things to take care of, but it was all about to pay off. In one of the castle dressing rooms, Derek and Bromley were getting ready. Bromley wasn't very nervous, despite being chosen as Derek's Best Man, but Derek was more nervous than anything in his whole life. As Derek straightened the cape on his formal attire, he let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know if I can do this, Brom."

"Why?" Bromley asked his best friend, "What're you worried about, Derek? You're getting married."

"I don't know, I guess I've just got the jitters is all," Derek explained.

"I know how you feel," his friend chuckled, "Remember when I entered that pie-eating contest?"

Derek rolled his eyes at the memory, "Oh yeah, I remember."

"I mean, I was nervous starting off," Bromley started, "but it all turned out okay after I won."

"You got sick afterwards," Derek reminded him.

Bromley then felt embarrassed at Derek's comment, "Oh…right."

Suddenly, Uberta entered the room wearing her green dress. "Are you boys ready yet?" she asked.

Derek nodded to her, "Yeah, we're ready, mother."

Uberta: looked at her son and instantly burst into tears. He really had grown up so much since he was born, and he was the spitting image of his father.

"Oh Derek! You look so much like your father!" Uberta cried, "You're just as handsome as he was! He would have been so proud of you!" The queen then ran forward and pulled her son into a tight bear hug.

"Thanks mother," Derek said in pain.

Upon hearing her son's tone of voice, Uberta immediately released him. "Oh my, sorry darling," she apologized as she took out her handkerchief and blow her nose into it.

"It's alright," Derek reassured her, "Mother, can I ask you something?"

Uberta smiled and nodded, "Anything."

"Do you think I'll be a good husband to Odette?" Derek asked.

"What?" Uberta responded in surprise, "Of course you will, why?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm a little nervous is all," Derek began with a shrug, "I mean, I do love her, but I'm a little worried that I won't make her happy. I mean, we weren't the best of friends growing up and we did a lot of bad things to each other."

Suddenly, Bromley let out a small chuckle, "You don't have to tell me twice." Bromley's comment then earned him a dirty look from Uberta, and he immediately shut up.

"What if it happens all over again and we become miserable?" Derek asked his mother.

Uberta understood what her son was going through, so she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "Derek, I understand that you're worried about that, but you and Odette have both matured greatly since you were children," she began, "And if you're anything like your father was, you will be a great husband to her. Besides your father and I were like that as well when we were children…of course what I did to him was a thousand times worse than what Odette did, and you two were more civilized compared to us."

Feeling reassured, Derek gave his mother another hug, "Thanks mother. I needed that."

"Anytime," Uberta said, "Now let's get a move on, you two! The ceremony is in ten minutes."

Derek then let out another sigh as his mother left the room, "Some things never change."

* * *

At that very same moment, on the other side of the castle, Odette was getting ready with the help of her handmaiden and friend, Alyssa, who was about a year younger than her, and had long brown hair and large hazel eyes. Odette was in her wedding dress and was sitting in front of her mirror applying her makeup and Alyssa was doing Odette's hair.

"You look so beautiful, Your Highness," Alyssa commented, "The prince sure is a lucky man." Odette didn't respond to Alyssa's comment, as she was deep in thought about the previous day and her encounter with Damien. Alyssa noticed this and felt concerned.

"Your Highness?" she asked, but still no response, "Odette, are you alright?"

Odette suddenly snapped out of it at the sound of her name. "What? Oh, yes I'm fine, Alyssa," the young princess responded, "I was just thinking about something."

"Are you nervous?" Alyssa asked.

Odette nodded, "A little, but mostly because of something that happened to me yesterday."

Alyssa looked at her friend in confusion, "Really? What happened?"

"Well…" Odette began, "I met someone."

"Who?"

"Prince Damien of Hashmere," Odette answered.

"I've heard about him," Alyssa said, "They say he's a spoiled, self-obsessed brat."

Odette nodded in agreement, "He certainly proved that yesterday."

"Why, what did he do?" Alyssa asked in concern.

"He…he asked for my hand in marriage," Odette hesitantly said.

Alyssa looked at Odette in shock, not expecting her to say that, "Didn't he know who you were?" she asked.

Odette shook her head, "No, but he knew who Derek was, and after I told him I was already marrying someone else, he said some very cruel things about Derek. He called him an imbecile and said that Derek would ruin my life and reputation if I married him...basically saying Derek isn't good enough for me."

Alyssa shook her head and sighed, "He obviously doesn't know Derek like you do," she began, "He doesn't know that Derek is sweet, charming, and is willing to do anything to make you happy."

Odette smiled, no longer having any doubts about marrying Derek, "You're right, Alyssa. I know Derek better than anyone, and I know we'll be happy together."

Alyssa then shrugged at her princess's words. "Well, I wouldn't say you know him better than everyone," she remarked, "I mean, there's his mother."

Just then, the two women burst into laughter and then settled down after a few moments.

"You're a good friend, Alyssa," Odette complimented, "I hope you find someone to make you as happy as Derek makes me."

"Me too," Alyssa agreed, her voice sounding a little sad. And this wasn't unnoticed by Odette. For the past few weeks since her father's death, Odette had Alyssa as her handmaiden, but being as kind as she was, the princess became fast friends with her. They'd often talk about how Odette was marrying Derek and how Alyssa was hoping to find someone herself. Odette wanted to help her anyway that she could, but in the meantime, she had to get to the wedding.

* * *

A few minutes later, Derek found himself standing at the church altar with Bromley by his side. The church was packed with Noble men and women from both kingdoms and royals from all around. Derek was even more nervous than he was before, but he took a deep breath and quickly calmed down.

 _'Well, this is it,'_ he thought to himself as his mother gave Rogers a signal. Rogers then tapped his baton on his podium and the band began to softly play the Wedding March. Everyone in the church stood as Odette entered in her wedding dress and holding her wedding bouquet of white roses and wild flowers, and slowly walked up the aisle. Upon reaching the altar, she handed her bouquet to Uberta and took Derek's hands.

"Odette…you look…amazing," Derek lipped, causing Odette to smile and nod.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness the long anticipated union of Prince Derek and Princess Odette in the bond of Holy Matrimony," the minister began, "I know we've all been waiting for this day for many years. From the day Princess Odette was born and when Prince Derek was just a young boy, King William and Queen Uberta brought them together in hopes for them to fall in love to join their kingdoms from more than just their close friendship, but also by becoming family. After many years, their wish has been granted. May I have the rings, please?"

Derek nodded to him and reached for the rings, but couldn't find them. He began to search himself frantically, causing Rogers to face-palm himself from his podium, while Odette simply smiled. Suddenly, Bromley elbowed his best friend, who looked at him to see the rings in his hand.

"Thanks, Brom. I owe you one," Derek whispered to him as he took the rings and handed them to the minister.

 _'I'll remember that,'_ Bromley thought to himself with a smirk.

The minister then handed Odette's ring to Derek. "Derek, put this ring on Odette's finger and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'," he instructed.

"With this ring," Derek began as his took Odette's left hand and slip her ring onto her ring finger, "I thee wed."

The minister then gave Odette Derek's ring, "Odette, put this ring on Derek's finger and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'."

"With this ring," Odette began as she did the same, "I thee wed."

"And now the bride and groom would like to say their vows," the minister began, "which they have personally written for each other."

Derek took another deep breath as he took Odette's hands again, looked deep into her eyes, and began to recite his vows, "Odette, we've known each other our whole lives, and while we may not have started out as the best of friends, I've come to love you more than life itself."

Hearing Derek's sweet words made Odette begin to tear up a bit.

"You're the kindest, gentlest, and most beautiful person I know, both inside and out," Derek continued, "Even as kids when we used to fight, I admired how strong willed you were, how courageous you were, and how you were always kind to everyone you meet. I will always love you and everything that you are as a princess, woman and human being, I will always be there for you, and I will always protect you. I am honored to be your husband, and I'm proud to have you as my wife."

Odette smiled tearfully as she took a deep breath of her own and began to recite her own vows, "We've been through a lot together, Derek," she began, "And while as kids I admired how you were always so cheerful and happy, even when we fought I was still in a good mood around you even when I never showed it. And you proved to be an amazing man, you are a good person and you were there for me after my father's death, and I know you'll continue to be there for me for the rest of our lives. And I will be there for you too whenever you need me. I love you with all my heart, and as your wife, I always will."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister proclaimed, "You may now kiss the bride."

Derek and Odette obliged and took each other in their arms and kissed passionately, causing the entire church to cheer, especially an over-emotional Uberta who ended up bursting into tears and wailing.

* * *

Hours later, after the sun had gone down, all the guests were gathered in the castle ballroom for the reception. Everyone was dancing, talking to one another, enjoying the fine foods, and having a wonderful time. And no one was happier than Uberta. Not only had she outdone herself yet again, but her son was now married and well on his way to becoming king, the icing on the cake was now she had a daughter in law and she finally had a female relative who she can do girl stuff with whenever she visited and she still hadn't stopped crying tears of joy since the ceremony.

Derek chuckled at this sight. "I haven't seen my mother this happy since I proposed," he commented.

"I actually think she might be happier than then right now," Odette giggled as she rested her head on her new husband's shoulder.

Derek nodded in agreement, "Yeah, maybe."

Suddenly, Odette took head off of Derek's shoulder and looked at him. "Let's take a walk outside, I need some air."

"Alright," Derek responded before turning to his mother, "We'll be back in a bit, mother."

"Alright, dear," Uberta said as she blow her nose again. Derek and Odette then stood up and made their way outside. The two of them held hands as they walked through the garden. "It's beautiful out tonight," Odette commented.

"Yeah, it is," Derek agreed as he looked around. He then looked up and pointed at the moon, "Look, there's a full moon."

Odette then looked up at the moon and smiled, "They say that when two people are married on the day of a full moon, they'll be together forever."

"Well, let's hope they're right," Derek commented, causing Odette to giggle. He then sighed as he put his arm around his new wife's shoulders.

"Derek? Are you alright?" Odette asked.

Derek nodded, "Yeah, I'm just really happy right now."

Odette smiled at her husband's happiness, "Me too, but I wouldn't get comfortable just yet."

Derek then looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean, Odette?"

"Well, I heard what you said to Bromley when he gave you my ring," Odette said with a smirk, "Remember, that you owe him one?"

"Oh yeah…" Derek said as he felt his stomach drop, "Ah man, he's gonna keep bugging me about it until I return the favor."

"Well, as your wife, I feel like it should be my responsibility now too," Odette said.

Derek raised an eyebrow at her, "Sounds to me like you have an idea."

"You might say that," Odette commented.

"Well, let's hear it," Derek requested.

Odette gave Derek a coy smiled and began to whisper in his ear.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bromley sat at a table rubbing his belly in a food coma. He had been known for liking food and would eat everything in sight, but even he knew that he had overdone it this time.

"Enjoying yourself, Brom?" Derek asked as he approached his best friend.

Bromley groaned in discomfort, "I was until I ate that last turkey leg."

Derek chuckled, "Well then, I think I know a way to cheer you up."

"I doubt it, but I'll humor you," Bromley said in amusement.

Derek then turned away and gave Odette a wink, and she then came over with her handmaiden, Alyssa. "Brom, this is Alyssa, she's Odette's handmaiden," Derek said, introducing the young woman to his best friend, "I thought you'd like to meet her."

Suddenly, as soon as he saw Alyssa, Bromley didn't feel uncomfortably full anymore. He then stood up and walked over to her. "Uh, h-hi," he nervously greeted her.

"Hello, lord Bromley," Alyssa greeted back with a shy smile.

"Would you like to dance?" Bromley asked.

"Sure, but I don't really know how," Alyssa responded.

"Me neither," Bromley said bashfully.

Alyssa smiled at him and took his hands, "I guess we'll just have to learn together."

"I guess so," Bromley said as Alyssa led him to the dance floor. On the way there, Bromley turned to Derek and said, "We're even now," causing the young prince to sigh in relief. Derek then went over to Odette and hugged her.

"Odette, you're a brilliant," he complimented her.

"Thanks, Derek," Odette giggled as she and her husband turned their attention back over to the dance floor and watched their two friends struggle at dancing a bit, "You know, I have a good feeling about those two."

"Yeah, me too," Derek agreed, "I think we'll be seeing them a lot together in the future."

A few more minutes passed and the music suddenly stopped playing and everyone started to clear the dance floor. Derek and Odette knew what that meant. It was time for their first dance as husband and wife.

"Care to dance?" Derek asked Odette as he offered her his hand.

Odette smiled and took his hand, "Why certainly."

Derek and Odette then moved onto the dance floor and stood into the waltzing stance. The music then began playing again and the two of them began dancing. The music was soft and graceful, but the strange thing was, Derek and Odette couldn't figure what the song was or why it was familiar to either of them, but couldn't help but feel as if it was made for them. Odette then looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at them.

"Derek," Odette said nervously, "everyone's watching us."

"It's alright, Odette," Derek reassured her, "It's just you and me right now."

Odette smiled and nodded, and then rested her head on Derek's chest as the two of them continued dancing. A few minutes later, the music ended and Derek and Odette stopped dancing, looked each other in the eyes and moved in the share a passionate kiss, causing everyone in the ballroom to cheer. The two of them then broke from their kiss and went back to their table.

"Derek, don't you think it's time we made the announcement?" Odette asked her husband.

"Yeah, good idea," Derek agreed as he stood up and cleared his throat, "May I have everyone's attention, please?"

As soon as Derek asked that, the whole ballroom fell quiet and everyone turned to him.

"I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for coming here today," Derek started, "Now as you all know, since Odette and I are now married, our kingdoms will unite and we are entitled to rule them as king and queen. However, Odette and I will not be assuming the throne just yet."

Suddenly, there was a wave of confusion in the ballroom as everyone began talking amongst themselves. No one knew if Derek was joking or not. But their silence was broken as they heard Uberta laugh, "Oh Derek, you're such a comedian!"

"Mother, I'm serious," Derek argued a bit, "I made a promise to Odette that we wouldn't step up as king and queen until we've discovered who's responsible for her father, King William's murder, and bring them to justice."

"But Derek, you haven't figured out where the Great Animal is!" Rogers shouted.

"No, but yesterday I discovered a clue that will help me find it," Derek responded, "But until I do, my mother, Queen Uberta, will be acting ruler of both kingdoms."

Uberta was speechless by her son's words, but realized why he chose to do this and walked over to him, "I understand, Derek. And I will see to it that both kingdoms are looked after until the time is right."

"Thanks mom," Derek said as he hugged his mother. Odette then stood up and walked over to them and joined in on the hug.

"Thank you so much, Uberta," Odette thanked her gratefully.

Uberta smiled at her, "It's my pleasure dear."

* * *

Later that evening after the reception, Derek and Odette walked down the hallway to their new bedroom. "Well, that takes care of everything," Derek said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say everything," Odette commented.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked as Odette turned to her husband with a sly grin on her face, causing him to smirk as he realized what she meant, "Oh!"

Odette then took Derek's hand and led him into their bedroom and closed the door behind them. It was the most passionate night the kingdom had ever known.

* * *

 **Me: Oh man! I thought I'd never get this done! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long, but I got a little discouraged after a review told me that Derek and Odette were a bit OOC in the last chapter, but I hope they're more in-character in this chapter. I'd also like to thank white pedal for beta'ing it for me again. Additionally, I would like to ask ginnyPottr1993 why she blocked me after she said she wasn't angry with me if she can see this story. I'm not angry with you, I'm just curious as to why I was blocked. And for everyone else, yes, the song Derek and Odette danced to was Far Longer than Forever. Please read and review, but please be nice. Also, for those of you who've read this story before, I decided to change Prince Lucas' name to Damien so no one confuses him for the boy in the new CG movies (which I don't fully approve of).**


	6. Leaving to Find Answers

The following day was bright and sunny as the servants cleaned Uberta's castle in the aftermath of Derek and Odette's wedding, which wasn't as bad as when they were setting up for it, given that they didn't have to put up with Uberta barking orders at them the whole time. Some of them were even enjoying themselves while working, not just because they enjoyed their work, but also because their prince and princess were finally married after all these years.

Meanwhile, in the castle dining room, Uberta and Rogers sat at the table waiting for Derek and Odette to join them, but they had been waiting for them for almost an hour, and it certainly wasn't helping that breakfast was getting cold.

"What is taking them so long?" Rogers groaned, "They're going to miss breakfast!"

"Oh, give them some time, Rogers," Uberta said as she sipped her tea, "They are newlyweds after all, and this is their first day as man and wife."

"True, but timing is of the essence," Rogers informed her, "they can't stay in bed all day."

"Oh, I don't know about that. This is the perfect opportunity for…" Uberta didn't finish her sentence. She simply giggled, giving Rogers an idea what she was going to say. Just then, Derek walking into the dining room wearing black night pants and a dark blue robe. "And there's the conquering hero now!" Uberta cheered as she saw her son, "The man who achieved his most challenging quest yet!"

"Very funny, mother," Derek said sarcastically as he smiled and rolled his eyes.

"And where's our blushing bride?" Uberta asked as she looked past Derek.

"Odette's still getting ready upstairs, mother," Derek explained as he took a seat at the table, "She'll be down shortly." Derek then looked around the dining room, "Say, where's Brom? I haven't seen him since last night."

"…On a date," Rogers said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"On a date? Really?" Derek asked surprisingly.

"Yes," Rogers nodded, "Apparently, he and Odette's handmaiden hit it off rather well since you two introduced them last night. I'm rather shocked he hasn't destroyed everything yet like he usually does. But I give it one day until he scares the poor girl off with his usual buffoonish antics."

Derek then gave Rogers a serious look, not enjoying him insulting his best friend, "Rogers, please. I know Brom can be a little pigheaded at times, but he's my best friend, and I'm sure he and Alyssa will be happy."

"Scratch that, I give it till noon," Rogers retorted, causing Derek to sigh in frustration.

"So how is Odette, dear?" Uberta asked.

"She's definitely happier now that we're married," Derek told her. Just then, Derek jumped a bit when he felt two arms wrap around his chest from behind.

"You can say that again," he heard Odette say to him. Derek turned his head and smiled at his new wife.

"Oh hey!" he greeted her.

"Hey you," Odette greeted back with a smile of her own. The two of them kissed and Odette then released her husband from her arms and sat down in a chair next to him. She was still in her nightgown, which was white with long fitted sleeves.

"And how is our dear princess this morning?" Uberta asked.

"I'm fine, Uberta," Odette replied, earning herself a smile from her mother-in-law.

"That's good to hear," Suddenly, Uberta gasped as though a thought had suddenly occurred to her, "I just realized something! There's one thing you need to do now that you're married."

"Mother, we talked about this last night," Derek said irritably, thinking he knew what she was going to say, "Odette and I won't be taking the throne until after we find her father's murderer." As the young prince sipped his orange juice, his mother just shook her head.

"Oh no, darling! I wasn't talking about that!" Uberta said, "I was talking about the baby!"

As soon as the word baby had left his mother's lips, Derek's eyes widened and he spat out his orange juice and choked a little on what he couldn't spit out, causing Odette to pat him on the back to try and help relieve him.

"What?!" Rogers asked in shock.

After a moment of coughing, Derek found his breath again. "MOTHER!" he shouted.

"You heard me," Uberta said as she put her hands on her hips, "now that the love and marriage have happened, it's time for the baby carriage part. You may be crown prince and princess, but you'll still need an heir to secure the throne."

"It's a little early to be thinking about that, isn't it, Uberta?" Odette asked, "I mean, Derek and I have only been married for a day."

"She's right," Rogers agreed, "This cannot be rushed, we just finished a wedding for goodness sake! It's not like the stork will come knocking on the door today!"

As if on cue, everyone turned to the dining room door as they heard a knock on it.  
"Oh, please don't let that be the stork," Derek groaned, causing Odette to elbow him. The door opened, but instead of the stork, Uberta's servant, Chamberlain, came into the dining room with an piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it, Chamberlain?" Uberta asked, sounding a bit annoyed with him as usual.

"A...a message f-for Princes Odette," Chamberlain stuttered.

Odette looked up in confusion. "A message for me?" she asked. Chamberlain handed her the message and as Odette read it, her eyes began to widen in shock.

"Who's it from, Odette?"

"It's from Gregory, my father's captain," Odette explained before she began to read the message aloud, "Princess Odette, I may or may not have information on you father's death, but it's too dangerous for me to send it in this message, and I can't come to your new home without the fear of being followed. If you can meet me at my home in your father's kingdom in a few weeks, I can tell you everything I know." Odette knew what this meant. She was finally about to learn the truth behind her father's murder and could bring the person responsible to justice. "I have to see him."

"But Odette-," Rogers began before Odette cut him off.

"I have to do this, Rogers," Odette argued, "If he has information on my father's death, I need to know what it is so I can finally get closure."

Derek then stood up from his chair and put his hand on his wife's shoulder, "You don't have to go alone. I'm going with you."

Odette shook her head, "You don't have to do that, Derek."

"I know, but you're my wife now," Derek explained, "I want to be there for you in case you find out something you don't want to."

Odette smiled at her husband. She was incredibly happy that she was married to someone who loved her and cared about her enough to be with her when she'd need him the most. "Okay," Odette agreed with a nod.

"But what about the baby?!" Uberta shouted.

"Mother please," Derek said in both embarrassment and annoyance, "Odette and I were just married yesterday. We need more time together before having a baby."

Just then, Uberta's eyes widened in sadness, and she once again began to do the 'lip thing'.

"Oh no, Uberta, it's nothing personal," Odette said, trying to reassure her new mother-in-law, "we just want to make sure we're ready before starting a family. You have to understand."

"But...but..." Uberta stuttered, causing Derek to sigh heavily.

"We'll think about it while we're away, mother," Derek gave in.

Uberta then cheered at her son's words, "Thank you, darling!"

"But please don't keep asking about it, mother," Derek continued, "It's a big step and it can't be rushed."

Uberta nodded in agreement, "Alright, fair enough. You two just take your time and I'll just give you your space...and pray," she said, causing Odette to giggle.

* * *

Later that evening, Derek and Odette went back to their bedroom and began packing for their journey to William's kingdom. They planned to pack light since it was only going to be the two of them going, and if the message from Captain Gregory was correct, they didn't want anyone following them. As Odette packed the last bit of clothes she was going to take with her, she suddenly placed her hand bellow her neck as if she was searching for something.

"Hey Derek, have you seen my necklace?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's right here," Derek responded as he saw Odette's necklace on her makeup table and picked it up. "Here you go," he said as he put it around his wife's neck. Derek then took the small heart-shaped pendant on it and smiled, "I remember when I gave this to you."

"You were the one who gave it to me?" Odette asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Derek answered with a small nod, "You probably don't remember, though. You were just a baby at the time."

"Really now?" Odette said in astonishment.

"Yep," Derek said, "I was three years old. My mother brought me to your christening after you were born, and I gave it to you as a gift from us."

Odette smiled at her husband's story and wrapped her arms around him, "That was sweet of you, Derek."

The two of them then moved closer to one another and shared a small kiss, but suddenly, Odette remembered something and her expression of joy faded. Derek saw this and immediately grew worried.

"Odette? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just…" Odette started.

"Just what?" Derek started sounding worried.

"Derek...I met someone the day before our wedding," Odette finally responded.

"You did? Who was it?" Derek asked, his curiosity growing.

"…Prince Damien of Hashmere," Odette answered.

Derek became disgusted and shook his head, "Oh, not him," Derek groaned.

"So you've heard of him?" Odette responded.

"I've actually met him once," Derek began, "It was a few years ago during the fall. My mother was hosting another one of her beauty pageants, and Damien was one of the guests."

"What was he doing?" Odette asked.

"Trying to find a wife," Derek answered, "He was checking out the contestants to see which one he'll choose. It's custom during the season that young men and women start courting each other and find a husband or wife of the same social status, or higher if they're lucky."

"I take it that he didn't succeed?" Odette guessed.

Derek shook his head, "No, my mother had him thrown out for harassing one of the contestants when the contest was over…and I almost punched him out and started a fight."

Odette looked at Derek in surprise. He had never punched anyone in his entire life, "Why did you do that?"

"Because he called me pathetic," Derek responded.

Odette gently put her hand on her husband's face reassuringly, "You're not pathetic, Derek."

"I know," Derek said with a smile, "I guess he was just being arrogant. So how did you two meet?"

Odette was a little hesitant at first, given that this was the part she was nervous about discussing, "He found me picking wild flowers for my bouquet in the woods," she started explaining, "and he was impressed with my appearance that he…"

Derek raised an eyebrow as his wife paused, "Yeah?"

Odette took a deep breath, "He…asked me to marry him."

Derek's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he began to breathe heavily. Odette didn't know what was going through her husband's mind in that moment, but by the look on his face, it wasn't good. Suddenly, without any warning, Derek turned around and shouted in frustration. "Where is he?!"

"Derek, please calm down!" Odette exclaimed trying to calm her husband, "I still told him no!"

"I don't care!" Derek shouted, "I'm going to tear him apart! It's one thing to call me pathetic, but to take my woman from me!? I will make him suffer!"

"Derek, listen to yourself!" Something about Odette's words finally made Derek realize that he was scaring her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry, Odette," he apologized, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Derek," Odette reassured him as she placed a hand on her husband's face, "He didn't know who I was until I told him I was a princess. Besides, after he talked poorly about you, I wouldn't even go on a date with him even if I weren't getting married."

"And I'm glad," Derek chuckled, "So why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You were already focusing on finding the Great Animal and with the wedding being only a day away from then, I didn't want you to worry," Odette explained.

Derek then sighed and nodded, "I understand. I certainly hope we don't see him again."

Odette nodded, "Agreed."

Derek smiled and kissed Odette's forehead, "Come on, let's finish packing."

"Right," Odette agreed, and they returned to packing for their journey. Soon they finished and Odette felt as if there was something else that she wanted to discuss with her husband, "One other thing, Derek."

"What's that?"

"Do you see us ever having a baby?" Odette asked, causing Derek to look at her in surprise and confusion.

"Why do you ask?"

Odette shrugged at the question, "It's been on my mind since your mother brought it up at breakfast."

"…I see," Derek said, "Well, I don't think we should rush into it."

"Neither do I," Odette agreed, "but…"

"But what?" Derek asked.

"What if it just happens?"

"I don't know, Odette," Derek said with a sigh, "I mean, a baby is a big step in life, and a big responsibility."

"I know," Odette replied.

"Besides…" Derek began as he sat in the chair by the window, "I'm not sure if I'd be ready."

"What do you mean?" Odette asked in confusion.

"Well, remember how my father died when I was little?" Derek asked her.

Odette raised an eyebrow at her husband's question, "Yeah?"

"Because of that, I didn't have a father to look up to," Derek explained, "Sure, there was Rogers, but he never had children. And because I didn't have a father, I'm not sure if I can be a good one."

A sad expression formed on Odette's face. She felt sad for how her husband was feeling. But as she thought about it, she soon understood what he was feeling. She then walked over to Derek, sat across his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"It's okay, Derek," Odette said as she rested her head on Derek's chest, "I feel the same way."

"You do?" Derek asked in surprise.

"Yes," Odette said with a nod, "My mother died giving birth to me, so I didn't have a mother growing up, and that makes me nervous about being a good mother."

"Oh."

"But I'll tell you something," Odette continued, "I may not have had my mother growing up, but I did have yours. Just like you had my father to look up to."

"I guess that's true," Derek agreed with a shrug, "I mean, I did admire your father, even if he was a bit pushy about us getting married."

Odette giggled at her husband's comment, "Nobody's perfect, Derek."

"That's true. I still don't think we should have a baby until we're both ready, but if by some chance it just happens without us planning on it, I don't think we'd have anything to worry about."

"Me neither," Odette agreed, "I think we'd both be loving and supportive parents."

"I think so too," Derek agreed with a smile, earning one back from Odette. They both then leaned in and kissed passionately.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Derek and Odette were in the stables preparing to leave for William's kingdom. Accompanying then to send them on their way were Rogers and Bromley, along with Odette's handmaiden Alyssa who was giving the princess one last hug.

"You take care of yourself out there, Odette," Alyssa told her.

"Thanks Alyssa, you too," Odette said as she returned the hug.

"Are you two sure you don't want a royal escort?" Rogers asked.

"We're positive, Rogers," Derek said with a nod, "The note said that William's captain was afraid someone would follow him. If we attract too much attention, the ones responsible for William's death might try to attack us next. It's best Odette and I lay low."

"I see your point," Rogers reluctantly agreed, "Just take caution and watch your backs."

"Don't worry, we'll just be discrete," Odette reassured him as she and Derek then put cloaks over themselves.

"You sure you won't come with us, Brom?" Derek asked his best friend, "I could use some extra muscle if we run into the Great Animal."

"I'd, uh, love to, Derek," Bromley stuttered, "but, uh, you see I have this thing going on and well..."

"Let me guess, you mean you're too much of a coward to?" Rogers asked mockingly, causing Bromley to glare at him and earning disapproving looks from Derek and Odette.

"What Bromley's trying to say is we have another date tomorrow," Alyssa cut in.

"Another date?!" Rogers exclaimed in astonishment.

"We do?" Bromley asked before Alyssa elbowed him, "I mean, that's right! We do have another date tomorrow!" Rogers grumbled in annoyance at the fact that the most incompetent buffoon he'd ever met had managed not to scare a pretty girl away and was going on another date with her. "Why so sour, Rogers?" Bromley asked with a smirk.

"He bet with me that you'd scare Alyssa off by noon yesterday," Derek commented.

"Well, it looks like you just lost, old man," Alyssa said triumphantly.

"She's right, Rogers," Derek said with a smirk, "Now pay up."

Rogers then began grumbling again as he tossed a gold coin to Derek, and then another one to Odette, causing Bromley to look at her in surprise. "You were in on it too, princess?"

"I never doubted you for a second, Bromley," Odette told him with a smile.

"And Rogers," Derek began, "we need to talk about your gambling problem when Odette and I get back."

"You're lucky you're the prince, Derek," Rogers said with a glare.

Just then, Odette cleared her throat to get her husband's attention, "I think we'd better go now, Derek."

"Right. Take care, everyone," Derek said as he and Odette mounted their horses and rode off.

* * *

Several hours had passed since Derek and Odette left the castle. They rode through the forest almost all day and had only encountered a few people, none of whom seemed to recognize them, thanks to their cloaks. Of course, they need to find a village to stay at soon, they were running out of food and they needed a decent place to sleep in as their carriage was the most conspicuous place any thief would find. And their backs were sore from the small mattress and they didn't get much sleep since their departure. As the newlyweds passed through the forest, Derek spoke up, a look of concern on his face. "Odette, can we talk about something?"

"What is it, Derek?" Odette asked.

"It's just…" Derek paused for a moment, "I want you to be prepared for what your father's captain might say."

Odette looked at her husband in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he might tell you something you don't want to know," Derek explained, "or he might cause you to relive bad memories about your father dying the way he did...especially when William said..."

It's all my fault! This all happened because of a terrible mistake I made when you were born! While my fate is sealed... I fear you and Derek are about to pay the price for it as well! The consequences for my actions are far greater than I imagined, and this is… just the beginning. You two must be… prepared and brace yourself for w-what is about to come!

"He made it sound like he did something really bad...and I'm afraid the Captain might tell us something that will make you despise your father."

"I understand that you're worried, Derek," Odette reassured him, "I am too."

Derek then looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow, "You are?"

Odette nodded, "Yes. I'm worried that whatever he tells me might cause me more pain, but you must understand that this is something I have to do."

"Okay. But just remember, Odette," Derek began, "whatever happens, I'll be there to help you through it."

Odette smiled at her loving husband's words. She was truly lucky to have him to support her, "I know you will."

Derek smiled back, but then looked to notice the sun setting, "It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah," Odette agreed, "we'd better stop somewhere for the night."

"There's a village about two miles from here," Derek said as he looked at the map, "My mother says they have a lovely inn there."

"That's probably a good place to spend the night," Odette commented.

"Race you there?" Derek asked.

"You're on!" Odette exclaimed with a smirk as their horses took off running.

* * *

At the outskirts of the village, Derek and Odette finish their race, with Oddete as the winner.

"Looks like you've beaten me once again," Derek said with a smile.

Odette smiled back. "I always did win against you at everything when we were kids.

"Only now we're in more friendly competitions with less violence," Derek commented.

Odette then realized something and turned to her husband. "You let me win!"

Derek stared at Odette with a look of shock "What?! No I didn't!" he said in defense. However, Odette gave him a look and he dropped his defense. "Okay, I let you win," he admitted.

"Why Derek?" Odette asked, a little disappointed, "You've always wanted to beat me at something ever since we were little."

"Because I love you," Derek replied with a smile.

"Oh…," Odette smiled, "Well thank you for being honest, Derek. But you don't have to let me win just because you love me. If you want to win against me just let me know."

Derek just sighed. "Okay Odette."

Odette then smirked at her husband. "But that doesn't mean I'll let you win."

Derek simply chuckled. "I'd expect nothing less."

Derek and Odette rode through the village and towards the inn. Thankfully no one recognized them thanks to their cloaks.

"Remember, we can't use our names until we know for certain that we aren't being followed," Odette reminded Derek.

Derek nodded. "Agreed."

Finally they arrived at the inn, and Derek dismounted his horse and then gently helped Odette off of hers. "You wait here, I'm gonna go get us a room."

"Okay, but be careful," Odette warned.

"Hey, it's me," Derek reminded her.

"That's what I'm worried about," Odette smiled.

Derek just smiled and rolled his eyes at his wife's joke, before going into the inn. He walked up to the desk where the innkeeper was sitting, looking over his records. "Excuse me," Derek said.

The innkeeper looked up from is records, and at Derek, unaware that he was looking at the prince. "Oh, good evening, sir. How can I help you tonight?"

"My wife and I would like a room for the night, and I don't suppose you have any available, do you?" Derek politely asked.

"Actually, yes we do. We're always honored to house weary travelers, sir," responded the innkeeper.

Derek smiled at the good news. "Well, I'm glad to hear that," He then got an idea. "Say, I don't suppose you'd have a honeymoon suite available, would you?:

"Oh so you're newlyweds? Congratulations! In fact, we do have one available, but it'll cost you a bit extra," the innkeeper informed him.

"I don't think that'll be a problem for us," Derek replied. He then paid the innkeeper with three silver coins and the gold coin Rogers gave him.

The innkeeper put the coins in a drawr then handed Derek the key. "Room six, sir."

Derek took the key and nodded to the keeper. "Thank you very much."

"You know, the prince and princess were married recently as well. Two days ago, I believe," the innkeeper added in with a smile.

Derek smiled back "You know what? I did hear something about that." He went back outside to Odette.

"How'd it go?" Odette asked.

Derek showed her the key. "I got us the honeymoon suite."

Odette just stared wide eyed at Derek for a second. "You did?!"

"Of course," Derek replied, "This is kind of like our honeymoon, you know."

Odette thought for a second. "I guess it is."

* * *

Later that night, Derek and Odette were in their room and getting themselves ready for bed.

"Well, it's been quite a day hasn't it?" Derek said to Odette.

Odette, while brushing her hair, turned toward Derek. "I'll say. I still can't believe you got us the honeymoon suite."

"Why?" Derek asked, "Don't you like it?"

"No," Odette smiled and put down the brush, "I love it."

"Good," Derek said in relief, "I only want the best for you." After a few more moments they both he and Odette got into bed, and Odette cuddled up to Derek and laid her head on his chest. Derek wraped his arms around her in response. "You sure do like to cuddle." Odette remained silent, which made Derek worry for a second. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…I guess I'm just a little nervous is all," Odette responded after a couple seconds.

"Nervous?" Derek asked, a bit surprised, "About what?"

"Meeting with Captain Gregory," Odete said, "I know I said that it was something I had to do, but…"

"It'll be alright, Odette," Derek reassured his wife, "I'll be right there if you need me."

Odette simply smiled in comfort. "Thanks Derek. I'm glad you came with me."

Derek kissed his wife's forehead. "Me too. Now get some sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay," Odette agreed.

With that, Derek blew out the candle, making the room to go dark, and allowing him and his wife to fall asleep. Unknown to anybody, just outside the in watching their window, was Rothbart. "That's right," the evil wizard smirked, "Sleep now, Odette. I may not be able to take you as my own anymore, but that doesn't mean your father's kingdom won't be mine someday."

* * *

 **Me: Oh man! I thought I'd NEVER get this done! But I did with the help of a good friend of mine! For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, I changed Prince Lucas' name to Damien to avoid confusion with the character Lucas from the CGI Swan Princess movies (which I really don't like). I hope you guys enjoyed reading my new chapter! Please review, but be nice!**


End file.
